Shivers
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: "He found his target curled up on the couch in the far left corner of the room, his nose buried in a book as usual." Romance, pure fluff and slash/yaoi/boy-love. Mad Hatter x Scarecrow


**Title**: Shivers  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Batman  
**Pairing**: Jervis Tetch x Jonathan Crane  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 919  
**Summary**: "He found his target curled up on the couch in the far left corner of the room, his nose buried in a book as usual."  
**Warnings**: Romance, pure fluff and slash/yaoi/boy-love. Little drabble thing for this couple that just took over my brain I swear! Jervis is based on his Batman Animated Series appearance while Jonathan Crane is based on Scarecrow Year One, as it is my favorite version of Jonathan and one I'm very familiar with. Moreover, he is actually pretty cute in it :)  
**Disclaimer**: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Jervis was practically dancing along the hallway, gleefully ignoring the guards as they escorted him to the rec room. The small blond had just left therapy which meant that he was done for the day, hence his current good mood.

Once they reached the rec room the guards undid his straight-jacket and directed him toward the others inmates, leaving him to his own devices after the usual threats.

Now freed Jervis immediately searched for the familiar silhouette of his beloved, his blue eyes quickly sweeping around the room. He found his target curled up on the couch in the far left corner of the room, his nose buried in a book as usual.

His dear _Alice_would never change, he thought affectionately. The thin redhead was not too busy reading to miss his entrance however, as Jonathan lifted his head slightly, locking eyes with him.

Jervis couldn't help but smile widely. The sight of his lover always made everything better. Already he could feel his heart beat faster in his chest. There was the clear hint of a rare smile on Jonathan's face as Jervis made his way toward him and, not for the first time, the blond thanked Wonderland for his Alice.

"Jonathan!"

The blond exclaimed happily as he promptly jumped on the couch to hug his lover, uncaring about their potential audience. Not that it would matter much. They had never bothered trying to hide their relationship - the doctors were stupid but not _that_stupid - and being the second most infamous rogue couple in Arkham had actually given them an unexpected but welcome reputation boost.

"Hello Jervis." Jonathan said soothingly.

Anyone else would have been kicked, or at least would have received a face full of fear gas. But Jonathan had long ago become used to his lover's antics, which was why he didn't bat an eyelash at the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"You seemed in an especially good mood today. I take it that your therapy went well?"

"Mmm..."

Jervis mumbled, too busy enjoying the rare treat of his beloved's presence. He sighed in pleasure then and wrapped his arms around Jonathan's thin waist, shifting his position slightly so he could cuddle properly with his lover.

The ex-professor shook his head in amusement before going back to his book, knowing better than to try and pry the smaller man off him when he was like this.

The little blond was taking full advantage of Jonathan's relaxed mood now as he rested his head under his chin with a content noise. He was just settling down into a peaceful daze when he suddenly registered that something wasn't right.

Confused, Jervis opened his eyes, trying to identify what could have possible disturb him. Then it hit him. Jonathan was shivering. He was hiding it well, the tiny quivers were barely noticeable, but his dear one was indeed shaking lightly.

"Jonathan?" He asked softly, an expression of concern on his features.

"Yes?"

"You are shaking my love. Are you cold?"

Jonathan froze for a second in surprise, his body growing tense against him before Jervis felt him slowly relax once more.

"It's nothing Jervis, nothing you should concern yourself with at least." The thin redhead said as he absently rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Jonathan... you aren't trying to avoid the subject again are you?" Jervis admonished.

The blond was well aware of his lover's tendency to neglect his own well-being by now and knew all to well how low Jonathan's self-esteem really was under the mask and bravado. The man would forget to take care of himself simply because he didn't believe he was worth the trouble, a habit Jervis was still trying to break out of Jonathan.

The former professor merely shook his head.

"I'm indeed cold, that's all. There is nothing to be done about it though." Jonathan continued, cutting off Jervis when the blond opened his mouth. "I'm always cold Jervis, even in the middle of the summer. My body simply doesn't have what it needs to properly keep me warm because I'm underweight." Jonathan said matter of factly.

The discussion was obviously closed as far as he was concerned and he buried himself in his book again, missing the look that crossed his lover's face as he did.

"Then we will have to do something about that." Jervis declared firmly.

He then adjusted his position so that he was facing Jonathan instead, grabbed his collar and tugged down sharply. The sudden movement caused the surprised man to fall over onto the blond with a small exclamation as they both tumbled over.

"Jervis?"

"Hush my dear and let me warm you up."

Jervis just smiled. He had cleverly managed to roll over at the last moment so that Jonathan was now lying beneath him, his own body pinning him down onto the couch. Jonathan made a sound of protest but it quickly died in his throat when he realized what Jervis had done.

The smaller blond was pressing the full length of his body against him as closely as he could and, with Jonathan's back against the soft material of the couch, the former professor was actually starting to feel warmer.

A few more minutes were spend in silence before Jonathan finally spoke.

"Thank you Jervis, I believe I just found my own personal hot-water bottle."

He smirked and when the blond pulled him into a kiss he willingly gave in, fully savoring his first taste of warmth in years.


End file.
